LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE
by koalita
Summary: El destino mas cruel para el corazón mas puro del mundo
1. Chapter 1

**LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE**

Era otro día más de entrenamiento en la isla Andrómeda.

Quedaban solo 2 meses para que los mas de 20 aspirantes a ser el nuevo portador de la codiciada armadura de bronce perfeccionaran las técnicas aprendidas durante los mas de 5 años de constantes luchas entre ellos. Una vez cumplido ese lapso de tiempo comenzaría una batalla sin tregua para determinar quien era el mejor de todos, el cual tendría el honor de ser el elegido para realizar la prueba del sacrificio, solo un cosmos lo suficientemente poderoso podría superar tal obstáculo, por tal razón muchos habían muerto sin haberlo lograrlo.

La amazona del camaleón contempló de cerca junto a su maestro Albiore como Shun y Spika, dos de los aspirantes a la armadura de Andrómeda, se batían en un violento combate como parte de su entrenamiento, en el podían utilizar gruesas cadenas que podían lastimar seriamente si el atacante lo deseaba, por esta razón muchas veces estos encuentros terminaban en verdaderos charcos de sangre, que solo podían ser evitados por su maestro quien afortunadamente los detenía cuando la situación se salía de control.

Aun así estaba preocupada porque su mejor amigo, Shun, se encontraba en clara desventaja frente a su rival principalmente debido a su afán de no querer lastimar a otras personas, por lo que solo se defendía de los golpes mas no atacaba a su contrincante, ambos llevaban mas de media hora de combate, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor debido al calor infernal de la isla Andrómeda, el cansancio de Spika hizo detener su ataque por unos instantes.

"Vamos Shun atácame si puedes" le desafió quien era sin duda el mas cruel de todos los alumnos que había en la isla, no sentía compasión durante las batallas y se consideraba a si mismo el mas apto para ganar la armadura de bronce.

"Sabes que no me gusta lastimar a otras personas" le respondió Shun, provocando que su rival se riera en forma burlesca.

"Jajaja me pregunto como piensas ganar la armadura con esa actitud" se mofó "si quieres ser un caballero de bronce deberás vencerme primero, lamentablemente para ti no permitiré que me arrebates ese honor"

Atacó nuevamente con violentos golpes de puño que Shun esquivó apenas, el cansancio retardaba la capacidad de reacción de su lastimado cuerpo, esto fue aprovechado por Spika quien sorpresivamente volvió a atacar logrando dar certeros golpes que recibió directo en su abdomen y costillas dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones.

"¿Aún no vas a atacarme?" le enrostró mientras seguía golpeándolo hasta hacer caer a Shun de rodillas, totalmente sin aliento. Tosía fuertemente tratando de recuperase, en eso sintió un sabor amargo en la boca y supo de inmediato que se trataba de su propia sangre.

"No creas que he terminado" dijo Spika entre jadeos, también estaba muy cansado físicamente 'acabare con esto de una buena vez' pensó para si mientras levantaba el antebrazo y extendía su cadena. "Ahora verás… ¡toma esto!""

"¡Shun cuidado!" gritó la amazona, alertando a su amigo de las intenciones de su contrincante.

El aludido rodó en el suelo, esquivando el cruel ataque. Trató de incorporarse pero un intenso dolor en su pecho se lo impidió.

"¿Que sucede Shun, algún problema con tus costillas?" el chico de cabellos rosados sabia muy bien que le había fracturado al menos un par de ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó de atacar nuevamente con sus cadenas, esta vez dando de lleno en la espalda de Shun, derribándolo, pero eso no detuvo su ataque contra él.

"Shun no te dejes vencer, atácalo o te seguirá lastimando" le gritó June, estaba desesperada, Spika golpeaba la espalda de su rival con su cadena sin piedad rasgando su camiseta, dejando ver las heridas que le estaba provocando. Shun a esa altura ni siquiera podía defenderse del brutal ataque, lo intentaba pero todo parecía en vano. Ella observaba impotente como su amigo se retorcía de dolor con cada golpe en su espalda y sin embargo su maestro no mostraba señales de querer intervenir.

"Maestro Albiore, si esto continua así, Shun podría morir" comentó la amazona, esperando que esto convenciera a Albiore de dar por finalizado el entrenamiento del día, pero éste permaneció inmutable.

"Maestro por favor, le suplico que detenga esta masacre" insistió, esta vez con su voz quebrada.

"June, estoy tan preocupado por él como tu, pero un verdadero caballero debe poder resistir estas duras pruebas y superarse, sabes tanto como yo que Shun es fuerte, pero su debilidad es no querer lastimar a su enemigo... debe aprender a dejar de lado sus sentimientos para proteger a la Diosa Athena y cuidar la paz en la tierra... espero que puedas entender eso" Su voz era firme.

A la amazona no le quedó mas que rogar por él 'Shun, por favor, resiste... no quiero que mueras' rogó entre lágrimas. Cada grito de Shun partía poco a poco el angustiado corazón de la rubia, por su parte el peliverde sentía cada una de sus heridas arder como el fuego, sus intentos por defenderse eran inútiles, no sabia cuanto mas podía aguantar, estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor.

Después de largos y eternos minutos Albiore no pudo mantenerse indiferente por más tiempo, el chico se veía realmente mal.

"Esta bien, es suficiente por hoy" gritó Albiore dando por finalizado el combate. Spika sonrió para si, aunque muy en el fondo se compadeció de Shun, admiraba sus nobles sentimientos... sin embargo él estaba allí con el objetivo de ser el portador de la armadura y no dudaría en dar lo mejor de si para ello. Recibió las felicitaciones de su maestro y se retiro a su cabaña a descansar, caminaba lentamente, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas.

"Shun!" apenas su maestro dio la esperada orden la amazona corrió rápidamente a su lado y vio horrorizada las heridas en su espalda, estas sangraban profusamente, "por lo dioses..."

"J-June¿eres tú?" se escuchó susurrar débilmente al lastimado joven. En respuesta la amazona estrecho una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándola "resiste Shun, iré a buscar-"

"No será necesario, ya las he traído" interrumpió Albiore, extendiéndole a la amazona una gran cantidad de vendas. "puedes cuidarlo si quieres, pero no puedes dejar de lado tu propio entrenamiento"

"Si maestro, muchas gracias" respondió sumamente agradecida.

Albiore se arrodilló y extendió su brazo para acariciar tiernamente la cabeza de su adolorido alumno mientras le hablaba, en un gesto casi paternal "Shun, se que escondes un gran poder en tu interior que hasta hoy no has querido demostrar, no permitas que tu noble corazón se vuelva en tu contra... pronto comenzarán las verdaderas batallas entre ustedes, en las cuales no podré intervenir más… para ganar la armadura tendrás ganarles a todos y superar la prueba del sacrificio, para eso debes luchar Shun…yo creo en tu poder y tu fuerza, no lo olvides" le comentó antes de retirarse, no podía hacer mas por él, dejar que June lo cuidara era mas que suficiente. Era su maestro, no su padre, aunque el cariño que sentía hacia él era equiparable a eso.

"Lo siento mucho, maestro Albiore, June… siento haberlos decepcionado nuevamente" Shun susurró quedamente y apretó la mano de su amiga con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban antes de comenzar a perder la conciencia, lo último que escuchó fue la angustiada voz de June pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez... pronto todo se convirtió en silencio y oscuridad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-------------------------

Saludos! espero que hayan disfrutado la historia sobre mi santo favorito, acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias, mensajes de apoyo... prometo responder :)


	2. Chapter 2

Shun recuperó la conciencia casi una hora después, se sentía mareado y débil por la pérdida de sangre, instintivamente trató de levantarse de su incómoda cama pero un horrible dolor en su espalda se lo impidió, miro su torso vendado y lentamente comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido, en ese momento supo que June había estado cuidándolo, como tantas otras veces.

'De lo contrario estaría muerto' pensó en el preciso momento que la amazona ingresaba a la humilde morada.

"¡Shun despertaste! ....no sabes el enorme susto que me has dado" le reprochó seriamente aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de verlo consiente después de lo que había sucedido durante el entrenamiento, pero al estar su sonrisa oculta por la máscara el joven aprendiz solo se sintió peor.

"Lo siento, yo nunca quise preocuparte de esta forma" respondió cabizbajo.

La amazona solo guardó silencio y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Con sus manos comenzó a quitar cuidadosamente los vendajes para reemplazarlos por otros nuevos, en el proceso sus ojos se humedecieron al ver nuevamente su espalda.

'Nunca entenderé porque permites que te lastimen de esta forma' pensó con tristeza.

Limpió con delicadeza los rastros de sangre y aplicó un ungüento en base a hierbas que evitaría que las heridas se infectasen, luego lo ayudó a incorporarse levemente sobre la cama para seguir revisándolo, ahora en la zona de sus costillas donde un horrible color morado en su costado izquierdo resaltaba a simple vista.

Shun intentó no emitir quejido alguno para no preocuparla más, fallando solo cuando el dolor era demasiado intenso, entonces decidió distraer su mente observándola mientras terminaba de vendarlo y se sorprendió cuando sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus brazos.

"June..." comenzó a disculparse nuevamente pero guardó silencio al sentir el sorpresivo abrazo de la amazona.

"Shun... no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa forma" sollozó en su hombro a la vez que se quitaba la molesta máscara.

"Tranquila..." él intentó consolarla mientras la abrazaba.

"No tienes idea del miedo que siento en cada entrenamiento, ellos te matarían sin dudarlo... Shun, quiero que te detengas y regreses a Japón, aquí solo encontrarás la muerte"

"June... agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi" susurró a la vez que secaba las lágrimas de la amazona con sus manos, "pero no puedo rendirme, debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano, se que mi actitud en los entrenamientos es difícil de entender pero es porque no me gusta lastimar a otras personas"

"Tonto, ¡no tienes otra opción! si quieres ganar la armadura de Andrómeda y cumplir tu promesa debes vencer a todos tus oponentes y sobrevivir a la prueba del sacrificio... prométeme que lo harás " le suplicó mirándolo a lo ojos, comprendiendo que nada de lo que dijera lo haría desistir de seguir en la batalla por la armadura

"Lo haré... lo prometo" respondió Shun, su mirada mostraba determinación y eso la tranquilizó.

"Esta bien, creo en tu palabra..." dijo mas relajada. Solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y lo vulnerable que se sentía sin su máscara.

"June..."

"¿Si?" respondió sonrojada

"Estoy agradecido de tener una amiga como tú en medio de este infierno" fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazarla con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir.

La amazona se limitó a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Shun, sonriendo al sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, igual al de ella. Se mantuvieron así por largos instantes en los cuales él aprovechó de pensar en lo que seria la última etapa de su entrenamiento. Claramente estaba en desventaja por sus lesiones, mas estas nunca fueron excusas para continuar entrenando, "el enemigo nunca tendrá piedad ni consideraciones en un combate" recordó las palabras de su sabio maestro, aquellas que tuvo que aprender a punta de golpes durante ya casi 6 años... pero no todo había sido malo para él, los había pasado junto a un gran maestro al que consideraba un padre y también junto a June... sin embargo la imagen de su hermano Ikki se hizo presente, en verdad lo extrañaba mucho y no pudo evitar derramar algunas silenciosas lágrimas al recordarlo. 'Hermano, pronto llegara el día en que nos volvamos a reunir' pensó.

June se dio cuenta de ello por su respiración entrecortada y lo entendió, era difícil estar separado de su única familia y aún mas desconocer si lo volvería a ver con vida, sabia que ese era uno de sus grandes temores y que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto pero al menos quiso distraerlo de sus pensamientos dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, siendo recompensada por aquella cálida sonrisa que la había cautivado desde que lo conoció.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?" le preguntó de pronto mientras observaba sus deslumbrantes ojos azules. June se ruborizó fuertemente, no esperaba esa pregunta pero sabia desde hace mucho tiempo la respuesta. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida por él y, para sorpresa de la amazona, Shun cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas rozándolos con los suyos. La amazona, aún desconcertada, le correspondió con la misma dulzura de él. Al separarse se sorprendieron de lo imprevisto de la situación y tuvieron que pasar interminables segundos antes que Shun rompiera el incómodo silencio que se produjo.

"Perdón…yo…no quise… " Balbuceó, aún sonrojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"E-esta bien Shun… es mi culpa, lo siento" respondió nerviosa mientras se colocaba su máscara "no debí quitarme esto" continuó, mientras recordaba las incontables veces que lo había hecho frente a él. Nadie más en la isla conocía su rostro, ni siquiera Albiore.

"June…"

"Discúlpame yo… me debo ir…" Sin esperar respuesta la amazona abandonó rápidamente el lugar para dirigirse a su morada, adentrándose en la oscuridad y el frío que siempre dominaba las noches en aquella isla.

Una vez dejó de escuchar los pasos alejándose Shun se quedó largas horas pensando en lo ocurrido, lo cierto era que desde aquella vez que por accidente vio el rostro de June se había quedado prendado de su belleza. Pero por otra parte, si se llegase a saber lo sucedido ambos serían marginados del entrenamiento y le causaría una gran decepción a su maestro, además agotaría cualquier posibilidad de volver a ver a su hermano. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejar su mente, debía descansar si quería recuperarse y conseguir su objetivo principal… aunque le costó poco a poco el cansancio lo fue venciendo hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Mañana seria un importante día.

* * *

Queridos lectores antes que todo perdón por la demora y gracias por la paciencia! :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


End file.
